memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Meridian
:"You like strong women. I've done my homework. Or do I need skin-tight vinyl and a whip?" :: ― Chase trying to seduce Typhuss Dr. Chase Meridian was a female Human who was a psychologist. Chase became a love interest of Typhuss James Halliwell in 2359. Biography Early life Chase Meridian was born on June 20th in 2333 on Earth to Mary and John Meridian. In 2350 Chase became a psychologist. A couple years later, Dr. Chase Meridian revealed to Typhuss James Halliwell that she had learned of the attraction between himself and Catwoman, noting that he liked "strong women with skin-tight vinyl and a whip". Starfleet Chase entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Chase also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Chase took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. She also took Zero-G combat training in her second year at the academy. Chase also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies , Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in her third year at the academy. She also took classes such as Forensic Psychology , Basic Warp Design , Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. In 2354 Chase graduated from Starfleet Academy. Chase was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the Starbase 280. By the 2370s Chase was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. By the 2380s Chase was promoted to Commander. Meeting Typhuss Shortly after Typhuss's break up with Doctor Julia Harris, Chase met Typhuss James Halliwell, a Starfleet officer and Chase was immediately impressed by him; it was clear that she was attracted to him. Typhuss informed her that he had read her work, which led him to believe that she is naive. She was flattered to hear that he read her work and flirted with him, while also showing him that she was at par with his level of intellect. Chase asked Typhuss out on a date and had dinner with him at a bar. Chase took Typhuss to her apartment and had some wine with him. Chase kissed Typhuss on the lips and took him to her bedroom and had sex with him. That night they became lovers and started dating. Eight months later they broke up. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Shortly after Typhuss's break up with Doctor Julia Harris, Chase met Typhuss James Halliwell, a Starfleet officer. Chase asked Typhuss out on a date and had dinner with him at a bar. Chase took Typhuss to her apartment and had some wine with him. Chase kissed Typhuss on the lips and took him to her bedroom and had sex with him. That night they became lovers and started dating. Eight months later they broke up. Personality and attributes Initially, she seemed to be greatly impressed with Typhuss and showed an intense attraction to him to the point that she desired to seduce him. Powers and abilities She noted herself for being an intellectual. After becoming a psychologist, she maintained an expertise in Multiple Personality Disorders. Meridian also kept an exercise regime that included boxing where she kept in shape with a punching bag. Chase sexy nightgown.jpg |Chase in a sexy nightgown Chase sexy nightgown 2.jpg |Chase in a sexy nightgown Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Psychologists Category:Meridian family Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Starfleet officers